Misunderstandings
by ninjaishh
Summary: [Chapter 11 up.] Mikan left Alice academy one day. Will fate bring Natsume and Mikan together... or will it keep them apart?
1. Suprise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Okay okay. This is my first fanfic. So don't go overboard with the flaming. (advice and flaming appreciated :D arigato.)

**Summary;;** Mikan love Natsume&& Natsume loves Mikan. Suddenly one day, Mikan had to leave and nobody except the staff knew. Mikan and Natsume got in another stupid argument with Natsume thinking it was a regular argument. 3 years passed and Natsume is still waiting for the girl he truly loves. Will fate bring them together or were they never meant to be? _MikanxNatsume_

"this is them talking."

'_this is them thinking'_

(this is me talking.)

-This is an action. (ex. Running, jogging, kicking.. yeah you get the point.. ;;;)-

I _And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. _I

At the beginning with you by Donna Lewis

The sakura tree, where both Natsume and Mikan was almost every night.

Only a heartbroken Natsume was there now since Mikan no longer came to the academy.. for 3 years.. But Natsume came to this tree every night hoping his Mikan would return.

'_Mikan… you baka. I'_

Flashie(Normal POV)

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Tch, baka…."

"I'M NOT A BAKA, YOU MORON."

The usual group just sighed at both of them, they just thought of their arguing a routine after all, they were already 14. 4 years of arguing everyday. "Group: -Sigh-

"Don't they get tired of this… ever?" Ruka said.

"Oi, Polka-dots, Urusai, you're disturbing the peace." Natsume said with a hint of irritation in his voice..

"Not like there was ever any since you came here…" Natsume said to himself. He said it a little too loud though, loud enough that Mikan heard.

"FINE, SINCE I'M DISTURBING YOUR STUPID PEACE. THERE IS NO NEED FOR ME TO BE HERE ANYMORE ANYWAY. Looks like me trying to be your friend has nothing good for me to get in return anyway." Mikan felt a single tear drop running down her rosy cheeks. What none of them knew that Mikan was leaving today, so she ran to her room with Natsume's 'oh-so-comforting' words shooting her heart like 1000 blades going through her chest, aiming for her heart. The truth is that Mikan realized her feelings for Natsume when she was 12, she kept hiding it because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Natsume, afraid of getting ignored and rejected. What she didn't know was that Natsume had the same feelings for her. Heartbroken, Mikan went to her room.

Everyone watched as Mikan ran away.

"What's up with Polka-dots."

Everyone sweatdropped as Hotaru took out her upgraded Baka Cannon.

"What did you do to her? Fix it now before I blow your head up"

" Don't threaten me, Imai…"

"Your hopless Natsume" Hotaru said.

There was a sudden awkward silence but soon the P.A. destroyed the silence.

Mikan gathered all her things in a travel bag, took a last glance to make sure she didn't forget anything.-Sigh-

I '_I guess this is it. Goodbye.'_ I

She then took the letters she wrote for Hotaru and Natsume. She passed by Hotaru's room first and put a small gift on the door knob and the letter through her door. Then she did the same with Natsumes room.

"Mikan Sakura Please go to the front gate. Repeat, Mikan Sakura Please go to the front gate." The group was awfully confused.

"What did that baka do now?" said Natsume and Hotaru

" I guess this is it, Mikan… did you tell Natsume and the others?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Uhh…Umm… Of- of course I did…" Mikan stuttered.

"Heh… well, goodbye Mikan… Hope we can see you sooner or later."

"I'm sure, sensei… Goodbye." Mikan got in the car and drove off. A pair of eyes were watching this whole thing happened in the bush and chuckled slightly to herself.

Hehe.. ill update soon.. sorry if its crappy ;;; Advice// flames// reviews appreciated D


	2. Thinking and serching

**Disclaimer;;** I do not own Gakuen Alice. And never will.

* * *

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. _

At the beginning with you by Donna Lewis

* * *

At the Sakura tree

'_I wonder if little girl is alright…' _Natsume was distracted by his thoughts for Mikan when he was trying to read his latest manga.

'_alright.. That's it…'_Natsume stood up and headed to Mikan's dorm.

Knock knock…

'_hmm… no answer…'_'

Knock knock knock

"What the hell? I could've sworn she went to her dorm…" He ran around school looking for the baka. Then he saw Ruka and Hotaru.

"Have you guys seen the baka?"

"We're trying to find her, too."

"Where did the idiot go?" Natsume mumbled to himself and then kept on looking. Than, he ran into the sensei that Mikan so admired…none other than Narumi sensei…

"Hiya Natsume" Narumi said with an oh-too-cheerful way.

"What brings you here?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Natsume glared at him

"O-Oh… you're looking for Mikan aren't you?" Narume stuttered. Natsume looked confused but was able to hide the fact

"No I wasn't"

"Yeah mm-hmm… wow I thought she told you, atleast Hotaru I would think…"

"Tch…tell what?"

"I thought you weren't looking for her" Narumi smiled in a teasing way. Natsume started to get pissed off and you could see a big vein pop outta his head (o.o;;;) and he started his Fire alice on his hand.

"Tell me or else…" Narumi sweatdropped and looked frightened…

"uhh… No need for that Natsume…"

"SPILL IT BAKA."

"Fine Fine, Mikan left the school, her grandpa died and she decided to leave the school _forever_"

"Tch… whatever" And Natsume walked off. Koko who was walking by decided to take a peek at Natsume's thoughts.

'_DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT IDIOT. ATLEAST SHE COULDA TOLD US. And damn you Koko get outta my head.' _Koko hesitated and decided to walk away sweatdropping.

* * *

Hehe short chapeter. But I Update fast…

Review please  you know you want to. xD


	3. The letters

**Disclaimer;; ** I never did and never will own Gakuen alice. Neither do I want to. If I owned it. It would be too crappy to sell. xD

Natsume was fustrated so he decided to go to the Northern forest and be alone. Soon enough he found himself asleep.

"Natsume? Where are you? Natsume?" Natsume was dizzy at first and thought he heard…

"MIKAN!" Right in front of him, he saw Ruka and Hotaru staring at him like he had seven heads.

"Natsume… Mikan's not here anymore…" Ruka said really low. Natsume just looked away.

"How did you guys find out?" he muttered

"You mean you know also?" Ruka said

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Well… you se-"

" I got a letter on my door from Mikan" Hotaru said emotionlessly (is that even a word? O.o)

"What did it say?" he mumbled.

------Flashie (Yes it's a Flashie in a Flashie. xD)----

_Hotaru._

_Umm. So I guess this is goodbye. By the time you get this I'm probably gone. Thanks for being my best friend all these years and a person whom I can depend on, no matter how much time that Baka gun hits me. Maybe you should stop using it. Hehe well tell the others I said goodbye. (___

_Mikan_

'_Baka' _

"_Whats wrong Hotaru, and what is that?" Ruka asked. Hotaru shoved the letter in Ruka's chest._

"_Ooohf, gosh Hotaru whats gotten into you?" Ruka read it and his eyes widened in shock and couldn't say a thing. While Ruka was processing everything in his brain, Hotaru saw something on ther door knob, She opened it and saw a bracelet with a locket and saw the pictures of Mikan on one side and Hotaru on the other side. Engraved on it was 'Forever Friends. Hotaru&&Mikan' _

"_Come on Ruka, we're finding Natsume" Ruka was still busy processing everything and Hotaru noticed and got her trusty Baka gun_

_Baka Baka Baka. Finally Ruka snapped back to reality and followed Hotaru. _

_-_-- end flashie in a flashie.---

"Natsume…"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah whatever Ruka, lets go to sleep." With that said, Natsume left Hotaru and Ruka in the forest.

"Hey Hotaru, are you okay?" Ruka was ignored once again by Hotaru as she walked away and a tear fell down her cheeks.

'_Baka._'

When Natsume arrived at the door of his room, He found a letter and a gift on his door. He grabbed it thinking it was from his stupid fangirls and was about to burn it. But before he could he saw it says…

_Natsume. From Mikan._

Natsume quickly teared it open.

_Natsume. _

_Uhh. Umm. When I first met you, I thought you were only a perverted jerk. But after all these years I've spent with you, I think you're a nice guy and can care about people a lot. Uhh. So this is goodbye. And I never wanted to leave you…Natsume… Because… i.. I…I…I.. I LOVE YOU NATSUME!. I couldn't tell you face to face because I was scared of rejection. So I guess this is one way to tell you before I leave. Goodbye… Natsume._

_Polka-Dots_

_Strawberries_

_Baka_

_Youjo_

_Or whatever the heck you've been calling me all along._

_Mikan._

Natsume started to tremble. And he stared at the gift on his door. He opened it and the little note said. 'Best wishes for you and your lover. I love you.

Inside was a picture of Natsume on the right and no picture on the left. He quickly went to his room and went to his elementary yearbook and cut out Mikan's photo and stuck it on the left

'Mikan… if only you know the one I love was you.'

The next day…

TO BE CONTINUED. XD sorry, I was gonna do the next day. But I gotta go.

Reviews please ) I need advice.

I hope I can update soon. Well…

**Ja. **


	4. Stupid Permy

Hehe. I was gonna stop the story, but the reviews made me decided to continue. : thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer;;** I don't own Gakuen alice and never will. It is to good for me.

Uhh this chapter will be still in the flashback I think. And I'm trying to make it longer. So if you have any ideas that can be cliff hanging tell me please?

* * *

The next day. 

_SLAM_

Everybody turned their heads to two boys at the door. One with raven hair and cold crimson eyes. The other with blonde hair and gentle yet sad blue (I think there blue… right?) eyes.

"NATTTTTTSUUUUMMEEEEEEE" a certain sea green swirly-haired annoying person said.

"ILOVEEEEEE YOUUUUU, BE MY BOYFRIENDDDDD NATSUMEEEEE!!" said sumire.

"Shut the hell up had, your disturbing the world peace with you stupid screeching voice." Our raven-haired hero said. Then Sumire had an idea.

"but but Natsume I LOVE YOU." She sniffed the air.

"Hey, is something baking cookies? They burning." The clueless idiot said. Before she knew it, she became bald. (o.O sorry I'd thought that'd be funny)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" from afar, you can see the academy shaking like theres no tomorrow.

"NATSUME HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU??!?!?!?!"

"baka. Ugly, you woulda known." Sumire then smirked and you can see a reflection on her bald head.

"Natsume… that's no way to treat your girlfriend."

"WHATt??!??!?!?!?!?! SUMIRE AND NATSUME????!?!?!?!" THE CLASS ROARED.

"Better believe it"

"Tch… in your stupid dreams Permy." Sumire went to hug Natsume. Then the whole class sniffed the air. And saw that Sumire's ass was burning along with her skirt.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" again the academy shook. Sumire ran to her room crying.

"That's harsh Natsume" said Ruka.

"See if I care what happens to her. She deserved even more for touching me."

**After classes.**

Natsume was sitting under the sakura tree with a certain brunette hair girl was in his head since she left.

"hey Natsume"

'_wait.. that voice sounds like….'_

"MIKAN!"

"Silly, its me Natsume" Sumire plopped down on the grass next to him

"Get away, you don't deserve to sit here with your bald head, Baldie."

"-Sigh- Natsume, when will you show me your true feelings to me?" Sumire said smiling.

"Of how much I hate you? Here you go" Natsume burned her last skirt she had.

"Now shoo. Your presence is disturbing"

"I'm not leaving" Natsume just stood up and left.

"Looks like my plan is working out."

**To be continuedddddd. :D**

* * *

if you are wondering what is happening, I'll try to describe in next chapter. 

"Sumire then smirked and you can see a reflection on her bald head" That is **not **her plan. her plan will be revealed when the flashback ends.

ideas please.

I'll try to update tonight since its only afterschool now.

Review please.

Ja ne.


	5. always and forever

Hehe. I'm back:D

Yes, I still need some ideas to make this story better xD so ideas please o r hints of ideas or what you would like. Arigato.

Sorry, there is a lot of my opinon in this.

So, I wrote this when I was supposed to be paying attention in class, but its just too boring. So ON WITH THE STORY.

P.S. what I said in the last chappie about Sumire's plan revealing after flashie ends. Its not. Its going to be earlier.

**Disclaimer;;** never did never will own Gakuen alice.

On with the story :D &&keep those reviews coming :

* * *

Takes place two days after Mikan left.

Normal Pov.

'_now now… where is __**my**__ Natsume? YAY there he is.' _Thought the idiot Sumire.

"Natsumeeeeee-kuuuuuuun." Sumire hugged Natsume while screeching her disturbing voice. ( as said by Natsume in the last chapter. And I agree.)

-Sniff-"Why is everyone baking cookies today, and burning them?"

5 minutes later… (Yes she is THIS slow in my story. Slower than Mikan. :D That is how much I hate her.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….Natsume… -sniff- -tear- How could you? You practically have my closet in ashes."

"Hn… Shoo Permy. You're too uglie for the world. And that's what you get for touching me" Natsume said **coldly.** And I mean **cold!** After Mikan left, if you haven't noticed, Natsume became colder than he was before. He wants Mikan there to warm his heart up again.

_Brainnnnsparkkkkkkk (_who knew Permy had a brain? .)

'_If I can act like Mikan, Natsume is Definatley going to like me, Gosh im sucha Genius. (_yea right….)' Sumire thought.

"Hey Natsume."

…Silence… Natsume doesn't want to talk to an uglie seaweed.

"Why Don't you smile?"

Natsume Pov now.

'_Ugly permy cant shut up. Someone give her a dictionary to define the word… ALONE!'_

"Why don't you smile?" Permy said. A pain hit my heart like knives and arrows aiming for Natsumes heart.

'_mikan… always… asked… that… damn question. … Mikan.'_

I got up and walked away seeing Permy Smirking. Im confused.

End of Pov.

Normal Pov.

Hotaru was walking at the same path as Natsume, but natsume didn't noticed. Then…..

_Bam. _

"Gomen" Natsume Muttered in deep thought.

"Wow, the great black cat saying Gomen? In deep thought of her eh?"

"Tch.. Why would I be missing or thinking of Polka- Dots?

"I never said you were thinking of Mikan I just said her. That just proves your thinking about her. You know Natsume. The world knows you like Mikan since she arrived. Only the baka was too dense to know. Find her-"

"Whatever" With that, Natsume started to walk off.

'_If you haven't noticed Imai, you can't get out of this dumbass academy. And I thought you were a genius… Tch.' _

"Natsume"

"What now?"

"First off, I am smart. I didn't even finish. Second, im talking about graduation baka."

"Tch.. Why would I waste my time searching for an idiot."

_Baka Baka Baka. _

"What the hell Imai."

"Just a warning." Hotaru said monotonously and walked off.

Natsume started to walk to his dorm.

'_graduation eh? Four more years. Wait for me Mikan… Four more years and I'm looking for you and nothing is stopping me' _

Natsume went to his nightstand and took out the locket Mikan gave him.

Then he decided to go to Central town to get something. He went to the jewelry store and told the lady to get the prettiest locket and engrave on it "I love you Mikan, always and forever. –Natume"

The lady grinned and did as she was told.

"10000 rabbits please" Natsume handed her the money and left. He went back to his dorm thiniking.

'_always and forever…' _

* * *

**To beeeee continued. **

I hoped you liked this chapter. Ideas and reviews please :


	6. What he should have done years ago

**Disclaimer;; **I repeat. I never did and never will own gakuen alice.

Excuse my grammar. I despise to re-read .

Screw all my opinions in this xD it's a weird story

* * *

(HA HA HA FINALLY) Flashie Ends (Finally)

As Natsume remembered those two days that happened after Mikan's departure. He tried to hide it, but after all he was alone… a tear escaped his crimson eyes… or so he thought he was alone…

"IM GONNA BE RICH! HYUUGA CRYING. OH GOD I BETTER LEAVE BEFORE I BURST OUT LAUGHING" yep you probably guessed it. The oh-so-famous blackmailer with her trusty sidekick, the camcorder. If you don't know who it is. Shame on you and its Hotaru.

"Tape whatever you like Imai I don't give a crap" Said a bored Natsume who was bent down in front of a emotionless Hotaru. She was obviously shocked but could hide it well.

"Then, I'll be leaving…"

"Oi, Imai. Can I talk to you?"

"What?"

"Where can I find Mikan? And what do you think what will happen if she found out I was with sumire…?" (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE THOSE WORDS 'NATSUME WITH SUMIRE' ITS HORID. So far, thinking I don't want to describe much of how they became an object… it's just too painful TT;;; to see natsume with a seaweed bastard… I might tell how later :3 oh the pain x.o on with the damn story and screw my long opinion xD)

"I can answer the first question.. but the second, I hate to answer." Hotaru sat next to Natsume and they started chit-chatting (weird.. Hotaru and Natume 'chit-chatting-…….-twitch-)

"Hyuuga. Start by her hometown. Which I will help you after graduation. Searching is up to you."

"Hn…" Hotaru noticed a slight crack in his voice.

"Break up with Sumire. I'm not saying you shouldn't tell Mikan about your little "affairs" (im jk don't kill me.) with seaweed bastard(I LOVE YOU HOTARU SAY THAT AGAIN :D)"

"I NEVER HAD SOME STUPID AFFAIRS WITH HER I HATE HER!"

"Than why don't you break up with her?"

"I will. Tomorrow morning bring your tape it you want." With that a pissed off Natume walked to his dorm.

**The wonderful **_**next day;; **_**morning**( you noe what that means right? GO NATSUME KICK THAT GIRL'S ASS) (DAMN MY OPINIONS.)

Hotaru's POV.

I woke up early in the morning and walked to the classroom

'_oh my excitement I haven't been this excited for years! This is what you get Seaweed Lady for stealing my best friend's soon-to-be husband(_I know that Hotaru is really creepy here but I just made her think the things I was thinking ;;)

End POV

Natsume's POV.

'_I don't know why. I really hate that Shouda (_ that's how you spell seaweed bastard right?) _I want to break up with her badly. I hate her. I love mikan __**always and forever**__. I guess its hard not having a mikan-like idiot around for one more year. Permy is so wannabe here I just wanna burn her alive…for being such a god-damned liar.' _

Natsume snapped back to reality from all his thinking( like I say, thinking is bad for the brain) and started to head out to class.

'_its been four years, yet I still miss the idiot bumping into me.'_

Natsume sighed. Unfortunately for him…-

"NATSUME, HONEY WHY ARE YOU SIGHING? IT BREAKS MY HEART TELL ME TELL ME."

"get out of my face moron."

"But you cant say that to your girlfriend!"

"Who said I cant?" Natsume snapped back sounding like he was gonna kill the idiot.

"AND YOUR NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF DARNED SHIT" With that, Natsume walked to class like nothing happened. Permy felt her knees form to jelly and collapse crying.

'_he is lying. He is mine. MINE AND MINE ALONE.'_

**At the classroom,**

Normal POV

The door…-

_SLAM_

Everyone turned heads to see who it was and just went back to their own business seeing it was just Natsume.

"Ohayo Natsume" Ruka said.

"Hn." Natsume said and gave a small nod.

After not too long.

"NATSUMEEEE HONEY… HOW ARE YOUUU?" Shreaked a disrubtive voice. None other than Permy. Only this time it was a permy in denial.

"Who gave you the right to call me honey Permy? I thought I told you to get out of my face" A big vein popped on his head.

"How can I get out of your face if you're my boyfriend?" Sumire gave a smile JUST like mikans, just not one that can warm Natsume's heart. NOW THAT pissed him off like theres no tomorrow.

"I TOLD YOU, FAKE. IM NOT YOUR DAMNED BOYFRIEND ANYMORE. I NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU DAMN FAKE, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FACE. YOU DAMNED SEAWEED BASTARD." Yelled a TICKED I mean TICKED off Natsume.

Hotaru smirked in pleasure.

'_Wow, what got into him?' _the class thought sweatdropping.

"YEAH RIGHT NATSUME, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME."

"NO I DON'T YOU MORON. I LOVE MIKAN. There I said it I LOVE HER NOT YOU."

"But she's been gone for four years anyway when I saw her leaving she lied to sensei saying she told you she was leaving. SHES THE FAKER SHES THE LIAR SHES THE DAMNED BASTARD." Natsume wanted to slap the living hell outta that girl he didn't give a crap that Guys can't hit girls but before his hands got to Permy's cheek…

_SLAP_

"YOU MORON DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MIKAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT GIRL. SO SHUT THE HELL UP SEAWEED BASTARD."

"GET YOUR NOSE OUTTA MY STUPID BUSINESS FREAK. YOU CALL YOURSELF HER BESTFRIEND YET YOU SHOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER ONE LITTLE BIT, SO BACK OFF IMAI. That did it.

_SLAP_

Natsume slapped Permy's clean cheek. Making Sumire's eyes widen in shock and tears trailing down her face

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MIKAN THAT WAY AND HOW IMAI DOESN'T GIVE A LIVING SHIT FOR HER YOU KNOW NOTHING SO WHY DON'T **YOU** GET YOUR STUPID NOSE OUTTA PEOPLE'S BUSINESS?"

The class was in shock. When was the last time Natsume said so much? And ABOUT A GIRL.?

Sumire was in shock and ran off without uttering a word. Natsume just sat back down like the world is at peace.

"Natsume" Hotaru said in a low voice

"What?" His voice obviously still pissed off at what happened.

"Thanks…" Natsume didn't say anything and watched as Hotaru just returned to her seat.

* * *

**To beeeee continued :D**

I know this chapter was a bit on the harsh side… wait kick a bit out.

But Permy deserved that.

If you haven't noticed... over the years, Hotaru and Natsume's bond has lets say... they became more friendlyish in a way to each other... they became closer to her mostly because of Mikan. And another reason. and that may be revealed in the next chappie but ill leave you to think that.

Hintit concens a certain blondie. maybe that gave away too much.


	7. where is she?

**Disclaimer;; **I repeat. I never did and never will own gakuen alice.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. _

At the beginning with you by Donna Lewis

* * *

**After class;;**

"Natsume…"

"What, Ruka?"

"Don't you think it was harsh what you did to Shouda? She never came back to class."

"Like I care… just because we're 17, ruka, and you have Imai as your little girlfriend, don't annoy me about girls." Natsume said calmly and bored.

"Yeah, but… Mikan's already gone, don't you think you should move on?"

"No, and I **will** find her. No matter what. Now go run along Ruka." Emphasizing the word will.

"Okay…" Ruka went to Imai. Natsume went to the sakura tree and sat there with his eyes closed. He still missed how Mikan interrupted his quiet time to talk to him. He never got used to Mikans departure.

"Natsume… can I talk to you?" Natsume saw who was talking and went back to thinking.

"No." Sumire just sat next to him and stared at the sky.

"I said you **couldn't **sit there. **COULDN'T**… idiot, get a dictionary."

"I just want to talk to you."

"So? Your problems don't concern me one bit"

Silence….

"Go away."

"No…"

"Fine." Natsume got up.

"Why did you break up with me? Why don't you love me? You know how much you mean to me." A vein popped outta Natsume's head. ( it happens a lot now doesn't it.?)

"First, I don't care what I mean to you. All you mean to me is a pile of trash. Second, you're a faker. You faked to be like Mikan. Mikan… I loved her for being herself not some fucking wannabe."

"Wow, you still love her don't you? Three years and still. I'll let you know Hyuuga. You're Mine." She walked away. But before she could get far…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS MY LAST SKIRT!!"

"Miss Shouda. STOP SCREAMING. THE SCHOOL SHOOK 3 TIMES BECAUSE OF YOUR VOICE. DETENTION WITH ME." Jin Jin said.

Natsume smirked to himself.

**Night time**

Natsume just awoke from a nap

"Finally awoke, Hyuuga?"

"What Imai?"

"Just wanted to talk to you."

"What?"

"I contacted some people where Mikan and I used to live…"

"And?"

"Mikan doesn't live there anymore."

"…"

"I guess ill keep looking for her."

"… whatever"

"As soon as I find her last location, I'll contact you."

"Hn…"

Hotaru walked off and Natsume stayed at the Tree. Thiniking once again.

'_where the hell can the little girl be?... one more year. One more year till I'm out. Nothings stopping me from looking. Nothing…' _

* * *

To be Continued.

Crappy right? well I think next chapeter shall be starting of an exciting jorney for Natsume :D


	8. The day before it all ends

Gahhh. I'm sorry for not updating for awhile. gomen gomen.

**disclaimer;;** I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

(Woot finally…) DAY BEFORE GRADUATION DAY..

the year had passed by pretty quick especially with Natsume anxious to find Mikan.

Tomorrow was Graduation day and after that the graduating class was set free to the world which they barley remember since most of them came to the academy when they were young. The day after tomorrow, Natsume was going to look for Mikan…if only he knew where…

Natsume was thinking under the Sakura tree where he was always with the baka youjo when suddenly someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Natsume"

"Whats up Ruka?" Natsume said without even taking a glance up to the speaker and kept his eyes to the starry night sky. I mean, Natsume has been best friends with Ruka since he was young, how can he not recognize his voice?

"Can I sit?"

"Hn…"

There was silence for a while until Ruka decided to break it.

"What are you going to do after graduation?"

"I know you know, don't ask me things you already know Ruka." Natsume said with a kind of amusment in his voice. Over the years he has opened up a little more to Ruka, to see whats behind Natsume's mask, some emotions that were meant to be kept. But once in awhile, he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ruka chuckled a bit to his statement.

"I know you know I know, I was just… um… making sure that you're finding **her.**"

"Who am I finding?" Natsume asked with a confused face while looking at Ruka this time. Ruka looked at him even more confused than Natsume.

"You mean…"

"You're an idiot Ruka, I was just playing" Natsume said in a bored tone.

Ruka chuckled again.

"Hyuuga" A voice out of nowhere called Natsume

"What the hell? Whoes there?"

"It's me moron."

"God, Imai where the hell did you come from?"

"This" the oh-so-unemotional Hotaru said. They still refuse to call each other by their first names.

_Invention 0923 the teleporting cow. teleports you to anywhere you imagine. Only 10000 rabbits. Contact Imai Hotaru in the high school division_

"Who the heck is she talking to?" Ruka whisphered to Natsume

_baka baka baka_

"This is why you don't talk to you girlfriend here, Ruka" Natsume said with amusment in his voice.

"Anyway, I have to talk to you Hyuuga, Lets leave the baka here alone." Hotaru said pointing at the half-consious Ruka.

"HEYY!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS!!!" Ruka screamed while they were already pretty far away.

**Middle of the northern forest.**

"I found **your** little baka" Hotaru said monotounely while emphasizing the word Yours.

"Well where is **our** baka?" Natsume snapped back emphasizing the word our even though deep down, he thought…

'_Don't act smart Imai. even though she is mine and mine only'_

"Don't lie, I know your thinking shes yours."

"Whatever… just continue."

"Well, she went to –"

"Hurry up lady, I don't have all day."

"Keep interrupting I wont even waste my spit telling you."

Natsume just glared at her.

Silence…

"WELL ARE YOU GONNA CONTINUE OR NOT?"

Natsume was getting fustrated with the silence.

"Imai?!"

He poked Imai (so not natsume… but nlets say… he was wondering if she died.)

The supposed to be Imai fell to the ground. and out came a note saying.

"Too bad, you interrupted now wait till next time, moron"

"IMAI!!!!!!!!!"

**Natsume's dorm**

"damn that Imai."

Grr. He decided to take a walk.

He saw Imai at a bench sitting there staring at the sky.

"Imai…" Hotaru glanced up and saw an angry Natsume.

"What"

"are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Maybe."

"Comon Imai." NAtsume glared at her.

"Fine, under a few conditions.."

"Nothing is free with you is it?" Natsume sweatdropped.

"Guess you're uninterested then…"

"I never said that. List them"

Hotaru handed Natsume a bracelet.

"First give her this when you find her…"

"Done"

"Second… Love the idiot like there is no tomorrow and promise me that."

"done…your favors are kind of easy Imai."

"Im not done."

"Continue"

"Be my slave till after graduation I have a lot of things to move"

"Uhh…" Natsume sweatdropped again

"Deal or no deal?"

"…"

"I take that as a no."

"WAIT! deal"

Hotaru chuckled to herself.

"Now spill it"

"Spill what?" Hotaru asked even though she knew perfectly well what he wanted.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"She didn't move far… just Kyoto"

"YOU PUT ME ALL THIS TROUBLE TO TELL ME SHES ONLY A FEW DAYS DRIVE AWAY FROM HERE?!"

"Yep."

Natsume sighed

"You're so troublesome Imai. Better go sleep, tomorrows graduation"

":You too. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai."

To be continued…

* * *

Oyasuminasai.- good night. I think… or is it sayonara? isn't sayonara bye? whatever. xD

Youjo is little girl… I think most people know that…

hehe. they are finally going to graduate. stay tuned. this is where most excitement come from. the academy stay was boring

Ja ne.)


	9. it happens

Argh… im sorry sorry soorryy I got really I mean really lazy and didn't feel like writing. I tried by getting all my ideas organized but that didn't quite help. So now here I am… writing my weird story.

**Disclaimer;;** sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Read: **Middle school crushes** ;; **What I live for. **And zutto aishiteru :D (I'll love you forever)

Enjoy..

* * *

_Graduation_

"And time we say goodbye to our seniors of (insert a year here… cant think of one o.O) Go and take your life outside the academy gates and use your alice's for your own pleasure. Sayonara."

1..

2…

3…

Screams could be heard throughout the academy as the seniors threw their hats up.

"WEEEEEEK." The Natsume-Ruka Fan club (yes after… 7 years) ran and practically slaughtered each other with stomping and screaming as they tried to catch Natsume and Ruka's hats. Imai got her gun out and aimed them at the wad of people. The girls panicked and then only ran after Natsume and his hat.

"Looks like their still at it."

Imai wasn't paying much attention to what her blabbermouth boyfriend had to say. She noticed something weird.

So weird…

The world might end.

The sky might fall

The rocks be Einstein.

The cows are flying.

"KABOOOM" The world is burned to crisp.

…

…

No, not really. (I was just being stupid) The real thing was..

SUMIRE WASN'T CHASING AFTER HER _BELOVED_ NATSUME.

THE WORLD IS GOING TO END…

IN ..

3..

2..

1…

Okay I gotta stop with the world ending….

Anyways… getting back to the story..

SUMIRE **WASN'T **I REPEAT **WASN'T **AFTER NATSUME.

Instead she had a smirk on and added a snicker. (no not the candy.)

When she noticed Imai glaring at her like she murdered somebody (or did she. Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink )

Sumire quickly scowled and then laughed sheepishly and zoomed off.

"What is that teme planning?"

"Who?What? Imai who are you talking to?"

"Nothing."

_Munch munch _

As Imai started eating her crab roe.

"I have no more. Get me some more, dobe"

Ruka went away and got her crab roe?

Ruka appeared back at where she was.

"Huh? Hotaru? Huh?"

(haha I love leaving people hanging. Where did Hotaru go:P Just so you know, from this to the end. Tells nothing of where she went :D laughs evily)

_Next day. _

Natsume's Pov.

Okay… So now I'm wandering around Kyoto like a moron. We all graduate yesterday. We went our separate ways

Imai and Ruka went their own way.

_Everyone_ went their own way.

And I'm at my own way.

In Kyoto. (iduno. So lets pretend Kyoto is a city not as big as tokoyo. I think it is. Im not sure.)

People pass by.

_1 week has passed. _

Natsume looks at most he cans. But still. He needs to eat right? He got a temporary job and a temporary home.

Still no Mikan.

_2 weeks._

Nope.

Another week passed and yet he wasn't giving up. Until one day.

Honey Hair.

Beautiful Hazel. Eyes (I think they are hazel)

Slim body.

Same feeling.

Nah that can't be

It cant be Mikan

You mean I look 3 weeks for her and now she ends up on the street? That is not her.

But he decided to give it a try…

"Excuse me…" He tapped the girl shoulder.

The beautiful girl turned around.

She couldn't speak..

"Are you…or happen to know…" He was cut off.

"NATSUME!"

* * *

**to be continued. **

zutto aishiteru - i love you forever

teme... i think it means bastard thats what my friend said.

dobe- stupid ... wait... i just blanked out... hmmm uhh something with stupid moron? i think... watch, when i submit this this will come back.

sayonara- goodbye

okay i think this story is coming to an end. gomenasai. i tried to make it a lil longer... but not much ideas xD

sayonara.


	10. her or no her?

Don't hurt me I know I haven't updated in like forever…-begs for mercy- well that's cause I had finals and too much dramas and we… finals were a long time ago… so I guess too much dramas to watch? xD

Well the only reason im writing now is cause my dad cut off my internet so no dramas for me. -.- -sigh-

Okay. So rewind since it has been so long…

"_Excuse me…" He tapped the girl shoulder._

_The beautiful girl turned around. _

_She couldn't speak.._

"_Are you…or happen to know…" He was cut off._

"_NATSUME!" _

Hmm… I wonder who screamed Natsume xD

* * *

"NATSUME!" screamed a voice.

Natsume looked around and stared at the girl, and noticed she didn't scream.

So who was it?

Something stood next to him and when he turned his head…

Short.

Screechy voice.

Green hair.

GREEN HAIR?!

"Permy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that left me behind, I'm your girlfriend and we are supposed to start a new life together, ne?"

"…get off me"

"never"

"I said… get… off… me….."

"NEVER"

Sumire sniffed the air…

"Somebody have burnt cookies?"

"Erm… its more like you have a burnt head…." The honey hair girl said quietly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME, NATSUME?"

"Tch, you asked for it."

While the "couple" was fighting the girl left.

"JUST SHUT UP PERMY…"

Sumire immediately stopped talking.

"Now do you hap-"

Natsume turned to the girl…

Something is missing…

Oh right the girl!

"What the hell…"

Natsume murdered under his breath.

"Hey Natsume-KUN, who was that girl…"

Nerves could be seen through His forhead

"I WOULD HAVE KNOWN IF YOU DIDN'T COME, YOU BAKA!"

"okay, okay… I'm sorry?"

"Tch, yeah right"

At Natsume's house…

"Hey natsume can I sta-"

_BAM_

The door was slammed into her face…

Knock Knock…

"Go away sumire, I'll let you stay over…"

"REALLY REALLYYYYYYy?!"

"when hell and heaven collide."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Shut up and go get a hotel"

10 minutes later…

Knock Knock

" I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, SUMIRE"

"Natsume, it's us, Ruka and Hotaru, and looks like we are too late…" Said Ruka.

The door immediately flew open.

"What are you guys doing over here?"

"We are here to inform you on Sumire, but looks like we're too late…"

"About what?"

"Hotaru saw Sumire plotting something…"

"And during graduation she didn't go berserk like the other girls to get you're hat…" said hotaru.

"so?"

"I followed her and heard her talking to herself… and aren't you going to let us in?"

"Oh right…" Natsume shifted over.

_In the living room…_

"So have you found Mikan yet?" Asked Ruka

" Well I did see someone almost like a replica of her… but didn't get to ask since Permy showed up…"

"Oh…"

"Wait…. One minute… How did you guys find my house?"

* * *

And we shall continue next time :D

To be continued…. xD


	11. Running

**Disclaimer.: **it's a disclaimer. Shouldn't that say enough of that I DON'T own it? Even thought I want to, but I dont.

**A/N: **im sorry I haven't been updating at all, I had writers block and all.

ON WITH THEE STORY.

* * *

_Rewind:_

"_Wait…. One minute… How did you guys find my house?"_

* * *

"Well it's a funny story.. haha… hotaru kinda made a stalker device.ha.."

"SHE MADE A WHAT DEVICE?"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA._

She aimed for Natsume and Ruka's head.

"And for calling it a stalker device.."

_Baka._

To Ruka's head.

_Invention 209423, the Human Finder. If you place a chip on the person, you can find them at ease with this device. Coming out soon, the animal finder. Only starting at 10,000 yen. Throw in a extra 15,000 yen to pre-order the animal finder. Please contact Imai Hotaru._

"Still psychotic as ever, besides whats the difference in calling it a stalker device?" Natsume asked. Boy, was it a bad question.

_Super BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. _

She hit Natsume wither newly improved, Baka cannon.

"Okay, I get it.:

"oh, I always wanted to hit a prodigy with a baka cannon. Who knew the first one to be hit was the oh so smart Hyuuga?" Hotaru said. "Anymore questions, idiot?"

"No…"

_Moment of silence time. _

"This is sure an akward silence…"

_**The next day. **_

"God what am I going to do now? Where am I going to start again? Stupid Sumire. Ruka and Hotaru left yesterday. What now oh what now.."

Natsume got up and started to go to work. While in the street He saw a familiar girl.

_Honey Hair_

The girl saw him, and started running.

"Hey, wait I want to talk to you."

It was like a road chase. The girl looked like she was running for her life, and The boy was running like a cop chasing a wanted criminal.

Finally Natsume caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"hey..Why were you running?"

"I don't know you, go away."

"Can't I ask you a few questions?"

"No. and can you let go? You're kinda hurting my hand"

"Oh sorry." Natsume let go and the girl ran again.

**???? POV**

He hurt me once, I can't let him hurt me again. Once an idiot, always an idiot.

**END POV**

"Who the hell is she? And why the hell is that girl running?"

* * *

**Tbc. **

Okay im having major writers block, and I hope the next chapter is better, I have a good idea, but its just hard to come to it with one chapter, so next chapter will definatley be more interesting xD

Oh, and check out my other Gakuen alice story, "Whoever Knew"


End file.
